Rip Blazkowicz
Rip Blazkowicz is the father of William J. Blazkowicz in The New Order timeline, who regularly beats up him and his mother. He is a secondary antagonist in the New Colossus. History He married Zofia, BJ's mother, just to get investment capital from BJ's grandfather to open his own business, only for it to fail. As a result, he vented his frustration on his wife and BJ. Despite BJ's grandfather telling him to shut down his failing business, he stubbornly refused and continued to fail in his business. In 1919, During a heated argument with his wife, he slapped her into unconsciousness, forcing the 8-year-old BJ to throw several vases at him, only to be strangled by his father. Later that day, he punished BJ by tying him to a saw horse, putting a shotgun in his hands and forcing him to kill his pet dog, telling his son that "the old and the weak are doomed". When BJ refused, he killed the dog himself. After the Nazi took over the US, he exposed his wife Jewish heritage to the Nazi, which made her to die in the extermination camp. It is also revealed that he ratted out several African-American, Jewish and others minority people of the community in exchange for monetary and privilege gain from the Nazi. As the result, he managed to gain 2000 acre of ranch in Forney Lake from the reward of the Nazi. Years later, BJ would remember his father's lesson while recovering from his near-fatal battle with General Deathshead. After BJ nuked Area 56, BJ comes back to his childhood home and confront his father for the last time in which he expected BJ to come after hearing his presence in Roswell and ready to take down his own son with a double barrel shotgun. After he revealed that he sold Zofia to the Nazi to her death in the Nazi extermination camp, an enraged BJ brutally axes him to death not before realizing that he revealed the position of BJ to the Nazi and Irene Engel. Personality Rip Blazkowicz was a failure of a man, at work as well as home. Rather than examine his own shortcomings as a businessman, husband and father, he frequently blamed his rotten luck on his swindling superiors, fueling his belief that the old and the weak are "doomed". Rip also displayed many of the prejudices of his time, hypocritically opposing the idea of his son falling in love with an African-American girl, despite being married to a Jewish woman. At the same time, he extremely racist with African-American people who he sees nothing more but low-life scum and a cancer to society. He extremely greedy to the point of selling his own wife as well as others minority groups in the community to the Nazi to gain some money and privilege causing BJ to axe him to death. Like his son, he is shown to be quite tough, since he manages to remain standing after BJ throws several vases at him. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters